Two Weeks
by crownpeach
Summary: (CH 2 UP!) Minhyun dan Jihoon berubah jadi perempuan, semua anggota Wanna One rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga. WANNA ONE FIC ! GENDER BENDER ! PanDeepWinkHwi, OngNielHwang ! HwanWooWoonSung CRACK PAIR DETECTED! DLDR!
1. Prologue

**Two Weeks**

Wanna One Fanfiction

by **_crownpeach_**

 _I don't own anything except the story_

Warning!

AU / OOC / CRACK PAIR / TYPOS / GENDERSWITCH / GENDERBENDER

.

.

.

CHAPTER 0

 _Prolog_

Naik daun, terkenal, populer, top star. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wanna One? semua artis di negeri ginseng ini ingin menjadi seperti Wanna One, mereka semua iri dengan pencapaian super yang Wanna One dapatkan. Tetapi, jadwal mereka jadi sangat padat hingga membuat fans kesal dan marah dengan agensi, mereka memulai petisi untuk memberikan Wanna One liburan dan sudah di tanda tangani lima puluh ribu orang.

Mereka tahu semua itu hanya mimpi, tapi siapa sangka agensi berbaik hati memberikan mereka waktu istirahat yang panjang.

Dan sekarang, mereka sedang bersantai di dorm, mendiskusikan kegiatan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan di liburan panjang ini setelah padatnya jadwal mereka. Walaupun hanya dua minggu, menurut mereka itu sangatlah lama.

"Minhyun hyung? Kau mau ke busan? atau dorm Nue'st??" Tanya Jaehwan yang sekarang sedang duduk di pangkuan Sungwoon.

"Busan, sudah lama aku tidak pulang kerumah."

"Aku iikutt!!!" Woojin dan Daniel melambai kesenangan.

Minhyun mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Aku .. hmm.. aku juga mau pulang kampung, kita semua pulang kampung saja bagaimana???" Ucap Daehwi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Semua member mengangguk senang.

Tentu saja kecuali satu orang.

Guanlin yang cemberut sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Tenang Guanlin-ah, aku tetap disini kok.." Jihoon yang sadar langsung mengelus pundak Guanlin.

Guanlin menoleh dan tersenyum. Andai saja Jihoon ini perempuan, dia pasti sudah memacarinya.

"Cieee..."

Wajah Jihoon memerah, sementara Guanlin hanya nyengir.

Dan nampaklah Bae Jinyoung yang mencebik bosan di pangkuan Minhyun.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang yang mau pulang bereskan barang-barang kalian! dan yang tinggal di dorm bantu-bantu!!" Sahut Jisung berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan, memberi aba-aba agar semua anak asuhnya bubar.

"HAHAHAHAAAHH BANTU-BANTUUU!!" Jinyoung tertawa heboh.

Semua member melirik salah satu maknae itu heran.

Dan Jinyoung langsung berhenti tertawa, berdehem lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Jisung yang baru saja memastikan semua member bergerak, mulai menjauhkan diri dan menghubungi manajer masalah rencana mereka. Ia duduk di sofa dan mulai menekan-nekan layar ponsel.

Ting Tong!!

Jisung kaget. Ia langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk. Membukanya dan menemukan wajah muram manajer hyung membawa banyak bingkisan ditangannya.

"Hyung?"

"Hhh.. kalian bersebelas tidak bisa mengurus semua ini? aku sampai di protes oleh tetangga!!"

"Hehehe.. kau tahu kan kami sangat sibuk??" Jisung tersenyum sombong. "Banyak sekali, biar ku bantu." Jisung membawakan beberapa hadiah fans dan memasukkannya ke dalam dorm.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Oh ya.. kita berencana pulang ke rumah, Guanlin dan Jihoon tetap disini.."

Manajer mengangguk. "Anak-anak!! Urus hadiah kalian dulu!! Aku pulang!! Selamat berlibur!!" Pria itu langsung keluar dari dorm setelah mendapat sahutan dari member Wanna One.

Jisung menghela napas.

"Hey!!"

Yang lebih tua diantara semua member itu mendengus melihat anak-anak mengerubungi hadiah mereka.

Terutama Daehwi yang langsung memakan coklatnya.

"Wow.. Minhyun hyung, ini kan mahal sekali.." Jaehwan membawa kotak ps4 ditangannya dengan mata berbinar.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum. "Kau mau?"

Jaehwan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Harga sewa perjam lima ribu won."

Dagu Jaehwan langsung jatuh dan mencari hadiahnya sendiri. Minhyun tertawa senang, memilih tidak peduli dengan hadiahnya.

"Tentu saja Kang Daniel..."

"Sungwoon hyung hahahaa sepatu hak hahahaa."

"Wow Guanlin.. fans mu itu ratu Arab atau bagaimana??"

Semua member sibuk mencari nama mereka di bingkisan hadiah. Kecuali Jihoon yang hanya duduk lemas di sofa sambil menyangga kepalanya. Minhyun yang sadar langsung menghampiri si master wink itu.

"Kenapa??"

Jihoon membuang nafas lalu menoleh menatap hyung nya.

"Aku sebenarnya juga ingin pulang ke rumah hyung.." jawab Jihoon lemah.

Minhyun menunduk sedih. Menatap semua member yang tertawa bahagia dan saling melempar ejekan, dia merasa bersalah karena mengatakan ingin pulang pertama kali.

"Jihoon! Hadiahmu baru saja dikirim lima belas menit yang lalu!! lihat!!" Seongwoo berlari heboh sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Jihoon.

"Dingin, sepertinya minuman.." Gumam Jihoon saat menyentuh kotaknya yang berkeringat.

Seongwoo menaikkan bahunya dan kembali mencari hadiahnya sendiri.

"Ada suratnya.." Gumam Minhyun menyentuh selembar kertas yang menggantung di bingkisan itu.

Jihoon membukanya.

"Untuk Jihoonnie~ siapapun yang membukanya duluan, minumlah, musim panas akan segera berakhir~" Mereka berdua membacanya lalu mengernyit.

"Hyung..aku yang membukanya??"

Minhyun mengangguk. Jihoon langsung meraih satu botol berwarna hijau yang ada di dalam kotak.

"Kelihatannya enak.."

"Heh, Jihoon! dimana-mana hadiah fans itu harus di teliti dulu, siapa tau itu racun kan??" Celetuk Woojin membuat semua member menoleh kearah Jihoon dan Minhyun.

"Diam!" Teriak Jihoon tiba-tiba sensitif. Semua member mendelik.

Sebenarnya mereka menelan ludah melihat botol jus kiwi yang kelihatan bersinar terang dan menggoda itu berpindah ke tangan Minhyun.

Minhyun tertawa senang.

"Hehehe...Terima kasih Jihoonie.."

"Ya Tuhan.. semoga minuman itu adalah kutukan!" Jaehwan menadahkan tangannya seraya mendongak keatas.

"Amin.." Sahut Woojin.

"HAH DASAR MANUSIA IRI DENGKI!!" Teriak Jihoon disambut tawa keras dari Minhyun.

Jihoon meminum jus kiwinya bergantian dengan Minhyun. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.

"Enak sekali, pasti mahall." Gumam Jihoon lalu meminumnya lagi.

"Racunnn ... hiii takuttt.." Woojin berlari masuk ke dalam kamar setelah menyadari Jihoon hampir melempar sandal kearahnya.

"Sudah-sudah.. kalian ini!! masalah minuman jangan dibawa serius!!"

"Kita santai kok? Jaehwan dan Woojin yang cari masalah.." Sahut Sungwoon.

"Hyung!!" Jaehwan menyenggol pundak Sungwoon dan si empunya hanya tersenyum polos.

"Iya iya!! Cepat ambil hadiah kalian masing-masing dan kembali ke kamar!!" Jisung marah, semua member langsung patuh dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

Mereka semua lalu masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

Di kamar maroon 5, Jaehwan sudah selesai mengepak barang-barangnya dan sudah memakai pakaian tidur, Woojin bersembunyi di kamar mandi, sementara Guanlin sibuk belajar bahasa korea di kasurnya.

Melihat Minhyun dan Jihoon masuk bersamaan. Jaehwan tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung, Jihoon-ah, aku minta maaf ya?"

"Bukan masa--"

"Dimana Woojin??" Jihoon membuka selimut ranjang Woojin, kosong. Ia langsung mendobrak kamar mandi. Menemukan manusia berambut coklat itu tersenyum kaku di atas closet.

Terdengar suara saling lempar melempar di dalam kamar mandi.

Minhyun membuang napas dan berbaring di kasurnya. Mengabaikan Jaehwan dan Guanlin yang menyemangati pertandingan duo sosis pink.

.

.

.

"Pesankan untuk Minhyun dan Woojin juga, kalian kan berangkat bersama?"

"Hng, tapi mereka berdua belum bangun.."

Jisung membuang napas lalu meninggalkan Daniel yang duduk di sofa, pria Busan itu sudah rapi dengan koper yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Untuk kamar yang berpenghuni lima or--"

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Jisung, dan semua member yang sudah bangun terkejut.

Mereka merinding.

Sejak kapan dorm mereka di huni oleh seorang perempuan.

Daniel bahkan sudah lari entah kemana setelah mendengar suara teriakan perempuan itu.

"Hyung..." Daehwi, Jinyoung, Sungwoon dan Seongwoo langsung keluar dari kamar. Kedua maknae Wanna One itu menarik kaos Jisung ketakutan.

"Biar aku saja yang mengecek, bisa jadi si muka tua itu membawa perempuan masuk ke dorm kita!!" Ucap Seongwoo lalu maju kedepan.

Sungwoon dan Jisung mengangguk.

"KIM JAEHWAN BUKA PINTUNYAAA!!" Teriak Seongwoo, suaranya mirip seperti penyanyi trot.

Dan sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka. Menampakkan wajah Jaehwan yang pucat serta Woojin dan Guanlin yang sedang duduk lemah di kasur.

Kelima manusia itu mengernyit.

"Dimana? Kau membawa cewek masuk kan??" Seongwoo menatap tajam Jaehwan yang menggeleng lemah.

Jisung dan Seongwoo langsung menerobos masuk, membuka kamar mandi dan kolong ranjang tapi mereka tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Minhyun-ah, Jihoonnie, bangun..!!" Sungwoon menggoyangkan gundukan manusia di ranjang Minhyun yang masih tertutupi selimut.

Sementara Daehwi memeluk Jinyoung di sisi pintu.

"Hyung.."

Suara itu muncul lagi.

Jisung dan Seongwoo langsung menghampiri Sungwoon yang mematung di depan ranjang Minhyun.

Dengan pelan Jisung membuka selimut yang menutupi kedua member Wanna One itu.

"Hyung... tolong kamiii!!"

Semuanya menganga.

Melihat Jihoon yang menangis di pelukan Minhyun dan juga keadaan mereka yang..

Menjadi perempuan.

Cantik.

Sangat Cantik.

"Wow.." Wajah Seongwoo berubah. Otaknya mulai bermain saat itu juga.

Jaehwan tersenyum penuh arti dan mencolek pundak Seongwoo.

Jisung yang menyadari tingkah aneh kedua laki-laki itu, langsung menutupi dada Jihoon dan Minhyun dengan selimut.

"Coba jelaskan.. kenapa kalian bisa menjadi seperti ini??"

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.." Sungwoon menggeleng lemah. Ia terduduk bersama denhan Guanlin dan Woojin.

"Benar hyung, apakah ini mimpi?" Guanlin menampar pipi Woojin pelan.

Daehwi yang masih ada di pelukan Jinyoung memejamkan matanya takut. Ia mendongak sebentar melihat wajah Jinyoung yang berubah drastis, mata anak itu seperti memancarkan kekaguman, memandangi Jihoon yang masih menangis disana.

Kelihatan berbeda..

Daehwi memandangi Minhyun dan Jihoon yang berubah itu dengan tatapan lemah. Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat cantik, Minhyun dengan rambut hitam panjang dan kulit putihnya dan juga Jihoon yang sangat manis dengan rambut coklatnya yang menyala.

Daehwi takut Jinyoung jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Lanjut nggak??

Lagi kepenuhan ide nih otak jadinya ngetik melulu wkwkwk.

Aku melestarikan OngNielHwang ya kawan, nggak ada OngNiel iaa .. jadi yang tidak suka dengan pair-pair disini boleh mengabaikan ff ini.

Terima kasih~


	2. Begin

**Two Weeks**

 _Chapter 1_

 **warning** : **_typos, supergaje_**

.

.

.

Ruang tamu kembali penuh dengan sebelas laki-laki, coret, sembilan laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Mereka tidak jadi pulang ke rumah masing-masing, karena tragedi berubahnya Minhyun dan Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, coba katakan Jaehwan oppa." Sahut Jaehwan dengan suara yang ia buat-buat di akhir kalimatnya.

Semuanya tertawa.

Jihoon yang baru saja berhenti menangis, langsung menatap Jaehwan tajam. Sementara Minhyun terus berdoa di dalam hati, berdoa semoga ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan ia akan segera bangun.

"Tipe idealku benar-benar menjadi nyata." Ucap Daniel terus memandangi Minhyun dari seberang sofa.

Wajar.

Tinggi Minhyun berubah menjadi lebih pendek, yang tadinya 181 cm menjadi 171 cm. Semua kulitnya putih bersinar, wajahnya lembut dan cantik, rambutnya hitam berkilau.. tubuhnya meliuk-liuk bak model.

Benar-benar keindahan yang hakiki.

Minhyun rasanya ingin mati saja sekarang.

"Jihoon noona cantik sekali, jadi perempuan saja selamanya, mau kan??" Ucap Guanlin tersenyum polos, berusaha duduk disamping Jihoon.

Jangan tanya perubahan Jihoon bagaimana. Tentu saja anak ini jadi lebih imut dan menggemaskan, dengan poni berantakan dan rambut berwarna coklat. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu kurus dan tidak terlalu berisi, semua orang pasti ingin memeluknya erat-erat. Terutama Bae Jinyoung yang sekarang melamun memandanginya.

Jihoon rasanya ingin menangis keras-keras hingga pita suaranya putus.

"Hyungseob pasti sangat cantik jika berubah jadi perempuan.." Gumam Woojin seraya mendongak menatap langit-langit dorm.

Sungwoon membuang napas jengah. Kenapa semua orang di _group_ ini tidak ada waras??.

"Kita disini untuk menyelesaikan masalah ya? Tolong kerja samanya." Jisung menyahut, kesal dengan kelakuan semua member.

"Jadi kapan kalian sadar saat kalian berubah??" Sungwoon mulai bertanya.

Jihoon menggeleng tak tahu.

"Saat aku bangun, hngg kalian tahu kan rasanya aneh saat merasakan dada kalian berat sekali dan juga hhh peduli amat!!" Minhyun frustasi. Saat itu juga Jihoon memeluknya dan menangis lagi.

Padahal semuanya sudah memasang wajah serius untuk memahami cerita Minhyun.

"Begini saja, Minhyun ayo kita masuk ke kamar--SAKIT HYUNG!!" Seongwoo mengelus perutnya yang baru saja di cubit keras sekali oleh Jisung.

Daehwi dan Jinyoung hanya berdiam diri. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi yang jelas, Jinyoung benar-benar terpesona dengan Jihoon, ia tak menyangka keinginannya melihat Jihoon menjadi perempuan terwujud.

"Kita telpon saja manajer hyung." Usul Daehwi.

Jisung dan Sungwoon saling tatap sebentar.

"Belikan kita pakaian dalam dulu!!!" Teriak Jihoon pelan. Minhyun mengangguk.

"Kalian kan bisa beli di situs online." Ucap Daehwi santai.

Jisung langsung menoleh kearah Daehwi dengan tatapan _''are you sure?"_

"Bagaimana dengan alamatnya, _princess_??"

"Bagaimana kalau kita yang beli??" Ucap Seongwoo, Daniel dan Jaehwan bersamaan.

Semuanya berdehem dan memilih mengabaikan mereka bertiga.

"Telpon manajer hyung dulu, kuharap dia bisa membantu kita." Sungwoon meraih ponsel di meja dan menjauh dari sofa.

Semua member diam.

Minhyun masih mengusapi pipi Jihoon yang basah dan menepuk-nepuk pundak laki-laki, salah, gadis itu. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kurasa ini semua karena minuman itu, benar-benar kutukan! Doa Jaehwan hyung dikabulkan!!" Ucap Woojin tiba-tiba.

Minhyun dan Jihoon langsung menatap si main vokal tajam.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?? Aku Kim Jaehwan ya, bukan cenayang!!" Jaehwan mundur beberapa langkah. Takut dirinya disalahkan.

"Dimana minumannya??" Tanya Jisung dengan wajah serius.

"Kulkas.." Jawab Minhyun lemah.

Jisung langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil dua botol jus kiwi pemberian fans itu. Hanya tersisa sedikit.

"Jus ini? Ini kan mirip seperti botol summer kit yang dibuat fansite master, iya kan??" Ucap Daehwi setelah Jisung duduk disampingnya, membawa botol jus kiwi itu.

"Iya juga ya, siapa pengirimnya?? ada tanggal dan waktu pengirimnya juga?" Tanya Jisung menoleh menatap Jihoon dan Minhyun.

Kedua perempuan itu menggeleng, mengeratkan lilitan selimut di tubuh mereka.

"Kalau tanggal dan waktu ada, tapi nama pengirim.."

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya hyung, semua hadiah kan kebanyakan anonymous.." Ucap Woojin sok tahu.

Tapi memang benar. Jisung baru saja mengecek kotak botol itu beserta suratnya.

"Minuman itu untukku, tapi tertulis siapapun yang membuka duluan boleh meminumnya.. maksudnya apa??" Tangis Jihoon mulai mereda.

"Kalau benar gara-gara ini.." Jisung menghela napas. "Daehwi sayang, coba kau minum jusnya.."

Semua member mendelik.

Daehwi menganga tak percaya.

"Aku? Kenapa aku??..."

"Karena C9 Bae Jinyoung pasti menyukainya.." Sahut Guanlin membuat semua orang terkekeh.

Daehwi memerah malu. Sementara Jinyoung hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Minum saja sampai habis... Kita tunggu perubahannya." Ucap Seongwoo seraya melipat tangannya santai.

"Kalian ini kenapa tidak memikirkan jalan keluarnya? Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini??.." Rengek Minhyun seperti ingin menangis.

"Oh _Shit_ Minhyun sayang jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku jadi terangsa--ADUH HYUNG KENAPA AKU LAGI???"

Jisung mendelik. Daniel tertawa keras melihat Seongwoo meringis kesakitan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bahaya.. bisa bahaya jika Minhyun hyung jadi perempuan, mereka berdua bisa gila.." Daehwi menunjuk-nunjuk Ongniel yang masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari wajah Minhyun.

"HEY!! Manajer hyung sebentar lagi kesini!!" Sungwoon tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri mereka.

Semuanya panik dan duduk dengan rapi. Sampai akhirnya suara pintu terbuka terdengar di seluruh penjuru dorm. Munculah manajer beserta _staff_ yang lain, kaget melihat ada dua perempuan duduk dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka.

"Masalah besar.." Gumam manajer hyung berdiri dihadapan para member. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat menderita.

Semua _staff_ kelihatan sangat shock, mereka semua mematung tak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, benar-benar tidak percaya.."

"Heol.. Mau kiamat.."

"Hyung!! Berhenti bicara dan carikan jalan keluar!!" Protes Jisung lelah.

"Ya.. kalian tetap libur.. Jika selama dua minggu ini keadaan tidak berubah.. kalian hiatus dulu--"

"Hiatus? Maksudnya, kami kerja individual??" Potong Jisung cepat.

Daniel memejamkan matanya sejenak. Pasti sasarannya dia lagi.

"Iya. Masalah dengan media akan kami atasi, kalian jangan pikirkan dunia luar dan fokus pikirkan masalah ini dulu? ya??" Manajer menyerahkan _notes_ kepada _staff_ di sebelahnya. "Dan Jisung! kau urus mereka berdua, jika mereka butuh sesuatu hubungi aku."

Jisung mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku yakin, ada jalan keluar, semangat!!"

Manajer dan para _staff_ berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan para member yang kembali pusing dengan masalah mereka.

"Tenang Minhyunnie, Jihoonie, kalau memang takdir kalian jadi perem--"

"Hyung..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!! GELI!!"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu cara memakai bra.."

"Aku juga hyung.. eh unnie.."

Keduanya menunduk lemah. Menatap puluhan pasang pakaian yang sudah dibelikan oleh Jisung beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Punyamu besar sekali untuk seukuran remaja delapan belas tahun.."

"Punya unnie juga, badanmu mirip gitar spanyol.."

Mereka berdua tersenyum kaku.

"Minhyun unnie, kalau takdir kita memang jadi perempuan bagaimana? maksudku.. Selama ini kita jadi laki-laki --"

"Aku benar-benar pusing Jihoonie, lebih baik kita cepat berpakaian dan kembali mendiskusikannya dengan para member.."

Jihoon mengangguk dan membantu Minhyun memakai bra bergantian. Mencari-cari pakaian yang sekiranya cocok dengan mereka. Jihoon mengambil baby doll dan Minhyun juga mengambilnya.

Tapi..

"Sempit..." Keluh Minhyun saat memakai atasannya.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya sejenak. Takut Minhyun digoda lagi oleh duo mesum Wanna One.

"Sudah unnie pakai ini saja.. Tidak ada baju yang kebesaran untukmu.. atau mau ku pinjamkan kaos Guanlin??" Ucap Jihoon menyadari jika baju-baju Minhyun sudah tertata rapi di dalam koper.

Minhyun mengangguk. Jihoon langsung berjalan menuju ranjang Guanlin dan mengambil salah satu kaos di ranjang itu, tetapi kemudian matanya menemukan sesuatu yang sangat familiar.

Kotak minuman yang sama dengan milik Jihoon ada di tumpukan _snack_ dan _plushie_ milik Guanlin.

Atau dia hanya salah lihat?

Jihoon memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa??"

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa.." Jihoon masa bodoh. Ia langsung menghampiri Minhyun dan menyerahkan kaos itu.

Minhyun mengangguk dan menerima kaos kebesaran milik Guanlin lalu memakainya.

Setelah selesai, Jihoon membantu Minhyun merapikan kamar. Mereka berdua lalu keluar. Membuka pintu, menemukan Seongwoo dan Daniel nyengir dihadapan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak dipakai _ringer tee_ nya Minhyun-ah??" Tanya Seongwoo mengejar Minhyun dan Jihoon yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Benar, kami kan sudah membelik--"

"Kalian mau di kurung hah??" Jisung merentangkan kedua tangannya. Melindungi Jihoon dan Minhyun dari terkaman duo mesum itu.

Seongwoo dan Daniel langsung menjauh.

"Hyung.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku hyung!! panggil aku.."

"Ahjussi??"

Minhyun hanya tersenyum polos lalu mundur beberapa langkah, takut di jitak oleh sang leader.

"Jadi.. tadi aku menemukan kotak botol yang sama di ranjang Guanlin.." Ucap Jihoon sedikit berbisik, takut para member yang ada disekitar mereka mendengarnya.

"Hah? Kenapa--"

"Ssttt.. Jisung oppa yang ambil ya??"

Jisung menyatukan kedua alisnya. Merasa seperti pembatu disini. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar maroon five.

Minhyun langsung mengajak Jihoon duduk di sofa, mencoba santai dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Kau yakin? sama dengan yang kau minum??"

Jihoon mengangguk, tapi kemudian menggeleng. Ekspresi wajah Jihoon benar-benar kelihatan lucu dimata Minhyun.

"Imutnyaaaaaaa.." Minhyun mencubiti pipi Jihoon hingga memelar kesana-kemari. Dengan wajah polos, Jihoon menyentuh dada Minhyun hingga si empunya mendelik.

"Punya unnie lebih besar aku mauuuuu..."

"UHUK!!" Jinyoung yang baru saja meminum air putihnya langsung tersedak. Ia meninggalkan sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Minhyun dan Jihoon pada dasarnya tak sadar jika sejak tadi Jinyoung duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Membiarkan anak itu lari dan tidak mencegahnya.

"Unnie, kita harus beli barang-barang perempuan, kau mau kulit kita kering? kau mau wajah kita hitam? terus bajunya juga harus modis, tida--"

"SEMUANYA KUMPULLLL!!!"

Jisung tiba-tiba berteriak dari kamar maroon five. Sang leader langsung keluar dan membawa kotak minuman yang dimaksud oleh Jihoon. Dan ajaibnya semua member langsung berkumpul disofa.

"Dimana Lai Guanlin??" Jisung tiba-tiba duduk di samping Minhyun, tapi dengan cepat Seongwoo mendorong pria itu membuatnya menggantikan posisi Jisung, dan tidak disangka-sangka lagi Daniel tiba-tiba melompat dari atas, menyenggol pundak Seongwoo agar bisa duduk di dekat perempuan berambut hitam itu.

Minhyun meringis kesal.

Sementara Jihoon mendengus, melirik Guanlin yang sudah duduk di dekatnya dan tersenyum tampan seperti biasa.

"HEH!! GUANLIN!!" Jisung menghampiri Guanlin yang masih tersenyum, mencoba menyadarkan anak itu.

"Ya, hyung?" Jawab Guanlin dengan nada manly.

"Kau lihat ini? Kenapa kau diam saja saat kita mencari solusi dan kau--"

"Hyung aku kan tidak bisa membaca hangul dengan lancar.." Jawab Guanlin polos.

Jisung menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Oke..jadi disini tertulis nama alamatnya, yang diberikan kepada Jihoon hanya tanggal pengirimannya.. jadi kita harus cari tahu--"

"Tapi hyung..eh oppa" Jihoon tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Jisung. Semua member yang sudah berkumpul di sofa langsung menatap Jihoon heran.

"Biarkan saja aku dan Minhyun unnie jadi perempuan selama dua minggu lebih? toh kita jadi tidak repot-repot muncul di televisi kan? Aku benar-benar muak harus melakukan jeojang dimana-mana.."

"AKU YANG PALING MUAK DISINI!!" Teriak Woojin mencoba memukul kepala Jihoon.

"Eitss.. Aku ini perempuan Park Woojin!!" Jihoon menutupi kepalanya seraya mengerling genit.

Woojin melotot ketakutan.

"Park Jihoon.." Minhyun memijit pelipisnya pusing.

"Maksudmu memperpanjang liburan kita??" Ujar Jaehwan mencoba memperjelas ucapan Jihoon.

" _Thats Right_!! Jaehwan oppa sangat pintar!!"

Jaehwan tersenyum geli.

"Ide bagus.." Sahut Daniel dan Seongwoo bersamaan.

Minhyun semakin pusing.

"Manager bilang kita hanya perlu menghubungi mereka kan kalau kita butuh sesuatu??.." Tanya Jihoon dengan senyuman penuh misteri.

Jisung mengangguk. Mencoba menghindari prasangka buruk yang terus bermunculan di otaknya.

"Aku dan Minhyun unnie mau ke Mall sekarang!"

Ya, sepertinya banyak tugas melelahkan yang menanti para tetua Wanna One hari ini.

 **TBC**

HAI SEMUAAA

Thanks sudah review, fav, dan follow cerita super gaje ini.. aku nggak nyangka banyak yang minta lanjut heheheh.. maaf ngga bisa bales satu-satu.. aku ngebut ff ini karena lagi kena writer block :(

Oh ya keseruannya belum dimulai ya ini masih chapter satu.. dan cerita ini sebenarnya tentang sihir bukan fantasy, aku salah milih genre waktu itu.. heheh maafkeun..

Seperti biasa tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review iaa?? Akan kuusahakan fast update nanti..

Thank Youu~


	3. Problem

**Two Weeks**

 _Chapter 2_

 ** _warning : typos, supergaje_**

.

.

.

"Karena kalian perempuan jadi kalian yang cuci piring.."

"Heh Kim Jaehwan... pernah dengar lagu ini tidak?"

" _Who run the world? Girls!_ "

"Ya karena kalian yang _run the world_ jadi kalian yang cuci piring.."

" _Well_.. karena kita yang _run the world_ jadi kita yang menyuruhmu cuci piring!!"

"Apa-apaan.. kenapa kalian jadi menyebalkan begini??"

"Akui saja Jaehwan oppa kalah debat dengan kami, _bye_!!"

Jihoon dan Minhyun meninggalkan dapur setelah melimpahkan tugas cuci piring kepada Jaehwan. Kedua perempuan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu duduk di sofa, menikmati cemilan yang mereka dapatkan dari kulkas.

"Jadi kapan kita berdua ke Mall?.." Gumam Minhyun seraya melirik jam di dinding.

"Jangan-jangan Jisung oppa tidak memberitahu ke manajer hyung.." Ucap Jihoon seraya mengunyah kripik kentangnya pelan-pelan.

"Hng.. Kurasa aku benar-benar butuh masker malam, dan juga pembalut.. Kita tidak tahu kan kapan kita datang bulan??"

"Benar sekali unnie, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sejak tadi??"

"Dengan wajah ini, kita bisa bebas berkeliaran!!"

"Tentu saja unnie, aku benar-benar semangat.. ayo kita ganti baju!!"

Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia lalu berpelukan, mirip seperti gadis-gadis diluar sana. Kedua perempuan itu dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Daehwi yang melongo di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Kenapa jadi perempuan kelihatan sangat menyenangkan? Kenapa Daehwi ingin bergabung dengan mereka? Kenapa??

Daehwi bisa melihat dengan jelas, Minhyun dan Jihoon keluar mengenakan topi serta masker dengan rambut yang mereka gerai. Ah, pasti tidak ketahuan, pasti mereka bebas belanja dan bersenang-senang.

"Daehwi-ya.. apa mereka berdua sudah pergi??" Bisik Jinyoung dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian atas kepalanya.

"Iya.. " Jawab Daehwi lemah.

Jinyoung cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar dan lari ke arah dapur. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya dan mencari-cari minuman segar di dalam kulkas.

Setelah kejadian Jihoon menyentuh dada Minhyun, otak Jinyoung tidak bisa ia kontrol sendiri. Jinyoung terus membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Beberapa kali anak itu mencoba tenang, tapi untuk melihat dan menatap mata Jihoon saja ia tak sanggup.

"Sial Sial Sial dasar perempuan sialann!!"

Jinyoung menoleh, melihat punggung Jaehwan di depan bak cuci piring. Suara berisik dan umpatan pria itu membuat Jinyoung pusing, anak itu memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Astaga!! Kau mengangetkanku saja.. minta!" Jaehwan menunjuk susu pisang yang ada ditangan Jinyoung.

Dengan berat hati Jinyoung membaginya kepada Jaehwan.

"Aku benar-benar _so done_ dengan kelakuan dua perempuan itu, tidak kusangka mereka jadi menyebalkan begini! Kukira mereka akan jadi gadis manis yang penurut.." Omel Jaehwan terus menyedot susu pisangnya. Pria Kim itu tidak menyadari sejak tadi Jinyoung menelan ludah melihat susu miliknya ditelan habis oleh Jaehwan.

"Semua gadis memang seperti itu? Hyung tidak pernah pacaran ya??" Sindir Jinyoung santai.

"Heh! Kurang ajar! Tentu saja pernah! Aku menggoda mereka berdua tadi! Aku lebih berpengalaman dari pada kau yang masih kecil! Kau pasti takut dekat-dekat dengan mereka kan?? Hayooo.." Jaehwan tersenyum nakal diakhir kalimatnya.

Wajah Jinyoung memucat.

Jinyoung terciduk.

.

.

.

"Minuman mana yang ada sihirnya?? Ini bukan film Harry Potter ya Ha Sungwoon."

"Jadi mereka berubah karena reaksi kimia? Ayolah hyung... Kurasa antifans yang mengirimnya."

"Tidak-tidak, bisa jadi fans yang tidak mau kita kelelahan."

"Tapi kan petisi mereka sudah dikabulkan Hyung?"

"Kau tahu kan fans kita seramnya seperti apa??"

"Ya .. tapi aku yakin kalau ini dari antifans."

Jisung dan Sungwoon terus berdebat di lantai atas, mereka sudah mencari alamat yang tertulis di kotak milik Guanlin dengan gps, dan alamat itu ternyata adalah taman di daerah sungai han. Sebenarnya agak horror, tapi Jisung sangat yakin kalau yang mengirim minuman ini adalah manusia.

"Yang jelas kita tetap harus selesaikan masalah ini, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kesana?"

Sungwoon mengernyit. Jisung benar-benar kelihatan serius kali ini.

"Sekarang?" Sungwoon menghela napas. "Apa hyung tidak takut? Ini kan sudah sore, kita bisa pulang sampai nanti malam."

"Kapan lagi?? Kalau kita tahu solusinya dengan cepat, maka kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat juga kan?" Jisung mengemasi semua barang bukti dan beranjak turun, Sungwoon mengekor dibelakang dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Jaehwan yang baru saja keluar dari dapur bersama dengan Jinyoung.

"Mau ke rumah manajer hyung." Jawab Jisung cepat.

Jaehwan dan Jinyoung mengernyit. "Oh.. hati-hati ya.."

Kedua tetua Wanna One itu keluar dari dorm, meninggalkan para anak asuhnya di dalam.

"Memangnya kenapa sore-sore begini ke rumah manajer hyung?" Gumam Jaehwan lalu duduk menyalakan televisi.

"Bisa jadi mereka menyusul Minhyun dan Jihoon hyung.. eh noona.." Ucap Jinyoung ikut bergabung dengan Jaehwan.

Mereka berdua saling tatap sebentar. Sampai akhirnya sepakat untuk main game. Karena Ongniel sedang meeting di gedung sbs, Dua perempuan itu pergi, dan yang lainnya tertidur, mereka bisa puas main tanpa diganggu.

"Oh ya.. karena kejadian ini, apa mereka berdua sudah menghubungi keluarga masing-masing?" Tanya Jaehwan agak penasaran, mengingat ia berbohong kepada keluarganya bahwa mereka batal libur karena persiapan varitey show.

"Tentu saja sudah.." Ucap Jinyoung yakin, masih fokus menatap layar televisi.

"HEY HEY!! MAIN SENDIRIAN YA KALIAN??"

Gawat.

Kalau Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah pulang pasti mereka minta bergabung. Sepertinya permainan _truth or dare_ benar-benar menanti untuk dimainkan.

"Kami berdua ikut ya??"

Jaehwan dan Jinyoung menelan ludah.

"Yang menang boleh tidur dengan Minhyun ataupun Jihoon.. hehehe." Ucap Seongwoo disambut cengiran kelinci dari Daniel.

Jaehwan mendelik, begitupun dengan Jinyoung. Apa dua orang ini sudah gila?

"Bukan.. maksudku, kita ganti _rooomate_? mau kan??" Daniel mencoba menjelaskan ucapan ambigu yang baru saja Seongwoo katakan.

"Aku kan _roomate_ _original_ mereka? jadi tidak perlu ikut kan??" Balas Jaehwan santai.

" _No.. No.._ _No.. Nehi_.."

"Aku tidak ikut.." Jinyoung mengangkat tangan lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Ah cemen.."

Jinyoung tidak peduli diejek oleh para hyung bodohnya itu. Dengan helaan napas panjang, anak itu membuka pintu kamar dan duduk di ranjangnya.

Dia bisa mendengar suara gaduh diluar mulai menghiasi seluruh penjuru dorm, benar-benar berisik. Mendengus, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk tidur, tapi ia sadar ada Daehwi disini.

"Daehwi-ya.." Jinyoung naik ke ranjang Daehwi, menggoyangkan tubuh Daehwi yang dibalut selimut dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan.." Ucap Jinyoung mencoba membangunkan Daehwi lagi.

Sampai akhirnya yang lebih muda bangun, membuka selimutnya hingga Jinyoung melotot kaget.

"KAU SIAPA??!!!"

.

.

.

Jisung dan Sungwoon terus berjalan setelah turun dari kereta. Mereka berdua melirik seluruh sisi sungai yang agak ramai. Tidak peduli ada yang mengenali mereka, toh kalau ini jadi berita, pasti beritanya positif kan?

"Hyung, kita hampir sampai!!" Sungwoon berdecak senang. Ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menyala terang.

Jisung mengernyit. "Hampir sampai dimana? jalan? rumput? pohon? batu?" Desis Jisung saat menyadari sebenarnya mereka tak ada tujuan pasti.

"Kau ini kenapa hyung? siapa tadi yang meminta kita kesi--"

"Hey.. Ha Sungwoon.. kau lihat itu??" Jisung tiba-tiba menarik pundak Sungwoon agar mendekat, menunjuk deretan gerai kecil yang berjejeran di depan semak-semak.

"Ada sosis bakar, hotdog, lukis mug, dan.."

"Penjual jus?"

" _Yes_!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jisung dan Sungwoon langsung menghampiri salah satu gerai penjual jus, dimana penjualnya adalah nenek-nenek kekinian dengan kacamata boboho. Ah tapi tetap saja, ornamen-ornamen di tokonya menggambarkan suasana sihir yang kental.

"Selamat sore tuan-tuan, ramuan untuk istri yang susah hamil??" Nenek itu tersenyum ceria seraya menghitung lembaran uang yang ada ditangannya.

"Hah??"

Tepat sasaran!

"Yang itu.. rasa apa ya nek??" Tanya Sungwoon tiba-tiba. Jisung langsung menatap Sungwoon bangga.

"Anggur.. kau mau berapa botol??" Nenek itu langsung mengambil beberapa botol jus lalu menunjukkannya kepada Jisung dan Sungwoon.

Benar-benar mirip.

"Um.. tidak, kami masih _single_.." Ucap Sungwoon disambut tatapan sengit dari nenek penjual.

Jisung mendesah jengah.

"Nek.. jadi kami kesini karena ada sesuatu.."

"Sesuatu apa? yang jelas!!"

"Nek.. Ya ampun.. kita belum selesai bicara.."

Si nenek mengangguk paham. "Baiklah cepat bicaranya, karena aku harus berbenah untuk pulang.."

Jisung dan Sungwoon saling bertatapan.

"Minuman ini, nenek yang mengirimnya??" Jisung menunjukkan botol jus kiwi itu kepada sang nenek.

"Um.. aku menjualnya, tapi tidak pernah mengirimnya ke siapapun, tapi yang jelas beberapa hari lalu ada seorang gadis minta ramuan cinta dua botol, dan tertukar dengan ramuan pengganti gender.. hehehe, dan jus kiwi ini--"

"Ramuan pengganti gender??" Tebak Sungwoon.

Si nenek mengangguk lucu.

"Siapa gadis itu nek??" Tanya Jisung cepat.

"Ya mana kutahu! Dia seperti penggemar artis yang sedang naik dau--"

"Wanna One?? Nenek kenal kami tidak??"

Ucap Jisung dan Sungwoon girang.

"Bukan.. nama grupnya adalah Kang Daniel.. dan jangan panggil aku nenek, panggil aku _miss_.."

Kedua pria itu langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Umm.. nek.. eh _miss_.. ada penawarnya tidak??" Tanya Jisung disambut anggukan dari Sungwoon.

Si nenek mengernyit kesal. "Hey! Kalau sudah beli kenapa minta penawar!!"

Jisung dan Sungwoon berjengit kaget.

"Nek.. masalahnya.."

"Semuanya akan berubah pada waktunya, perlakukan mereka dengan sebagaimana mestinya dan jadilah keluarga yang saling menyayangi.. aku tahu, sulit untuk menerima istrimu menjadi lelaki tapi--"

"Nek eh _miss_.. astaga.. terima kasih.. kami pergi dulu.." Jisung langsung menjabat tangan sang nenek dan membungkuk beberapa kali, diikuti Sungwoon yang juga terus membungkuk.

"Hey bocah! kalau mau pergi bayar dulu!! kalian harus beli salah satu dari barang yang kujual!!" Teriak si nenek marah.

Jisung tersenyum. "Ramuan awet muda ada _miss_??"

.

.

.

"Astaga!! Kalian membeli seisi mall atau bagaimana??"

Minhyun dan Jihoon tak memperdulikan Jaehwan yang mengomel karena kamar menjadi penuh akibat barang-barang yang mereka beli. Mereka asik memakan pizza di meja makan dengan penampilan khas gadis rumahan, kaos, celana pendek dan rambut dicepol asal-asalan.

"Kenapa tidak kita rubah saja semua member menjadi perempuan? biar mereka tidak berisik!" Omel Minhyun disambut anggukan Jihoon.

"Hanya Jaehwan oppa yang berisik.." Sahut Jihoon kesal.

"Siapa yang berisik??"

Minhyun dan Jihoon berjengit kaget melihat Seongwoo tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tidak ada.." Ucap Minhyun pelan.

"Oh.. Besok kau mau nonton denganku tidak??" Seongwoo tersenyum seraya menatap Minhyun yang meliriknya bingung.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya seberapa bodoh sih pria bernama Ong Seongwoo ini?

"Kau gila ya? Kau mau kena skandal atau bagaimana??"

"Hehehe.. nonton film di macbook baruku.." Seongwoo tersenyum menyeringai, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya pusing, diikuti Jihoon yang hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Oh ya.. sepertinya Jinyoung takut keluar karena ada kalian berdua, lebih baik kalian temui anak itu.." Ucap Seongwoo lalu beranjak setelah mengambil satu potong pizza.

Jihoon dan Minhyun saling bertatapan sebentar.

"Ayo.."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Jinyoung dan mengetuknya. Tapi tidak ada sahutan, dan kamarnya pun terkunci. Panik, Jihoon dan Minhyun berlari menemui semua member yang masih di dalam dorm, memberitahu mereka bahwa kamar Jinyoung dikunci dari dalam.

"Tidak beres.. dia benar-benar takut dengan kalian.."

"Kenapa harus takut dengan perempuan cantik sih?" Protes Guanlin agak kesal, Woojin langsung menyenggol pundak si maknae.

"Daehwi juga di dalam??" Tanya Woojin.

"Iya. Saat kami main _game_ tadi, Jinyoung berteriak aneh lalu Jaehwan menghampiri mereka, katanya mereka mau tidur.." Daniel menggaruk pipinya tak peduli.

"Tapi Daehwi sudah tertidur sih..Aku tidak lihat dengan jelas. " Lanjut Jaehwan.

"Selamat malam anak-anak.. _aigooya_.. dua anak gadisku sudah pulang.." Jisung tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka diikuti dengan Sungwoon yang tersenyum manis.

Minhyun dan Jihoon langsung menghampiri Jisung dan memeluk sang leader. Semua member melirik mereka dengan tatapan heran.

Sejak kapan Yoon Jisung menganggap dua gadis ini sebagai anaknya?

"Kenapa ramai begini??" Tanya Sungwoon menyadari pintu kamarnya dikerubungi banyak orang.

"Hyung? Kau bawa kunci kamarmu kan??" Tanya Woojin tiba-tiba.

"Ya.. kenapa?" Sungwoon mengernyit bingung tapi tetap mengeluarkan kuncinya. Dengan cepat Woojin mengambil kunci dari tangan Sungwoon dan membuka kamar Jinyoung.

Semuanya langsung mengekor dibelakang Woojin, mengintip suasana kamar yang terlihat sepi.

"Jinyoungie, Daehwi-ya.. ini kami.. " Ucap Minhyun lembut, mencoba memanggil kedua maknae Wanna One itu.

"Hyung.." Jinyoung terduduk lemas di bawah. Tatapannya kosong, ada beberapa bungkus makanan yang berserakan disekitarnya, dan juga..

"Kau meminum jus itu???" Tanya Jihoon agak berteriak. Jinyoung menggeleng lalu menunjuk ranjang Daehwi yang ada diatas.

"Hueeeeeee bagaimana ini..." Daehwi muncul dari balik selimut dengan wajah basah karena terus menangis.

Semua orang melongo.

Daehwi ikut berubah.

Berubah menjadi perempuan.

"Heh! Lee Daehwi! copot wig mu! kami tidak main-main!!" Teriak Jaehwan frustasi.

"Huaaaaaa!!! Aku serius!! Tidak bisa dilepas, ini, ini, ini.. semuanyaaaaa." Daehwi menangis histeris seraya menjambaki rambut caramelnya.

Minhyun dan Jihoon memijit pelipis mereka, pusing.

"Kau meminum milik Guanlin??" Tanya Minhyun pelan.

Dan Daehwi mengangguk.

Jisung membuang napas. Baru juga ia menemukan titik terang, ada satu gadis lagi yang harus ia urus.

"Ya habis bagaimana.. aku penasaran dengan perubahan kalian yang susah dinalar itu!" Daehwi masih menangis, ia terus memegangi seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang berubah.

"Kau memang cocok jadi gadis labil.." Gumam Jaehwan disambut jitakan dari tangan Jisung.

"Tidak apa-apa Daehwi--"

" _WELCOME_ SAYANG!!!"

Minhyun dan Jihoon memotong ucapan Jisung dan langsung menyambut Daehwi dengan pose siap memeluk.

"HUEEEEE UNNIEEEEE!!!!"

Sepertinya Jaehwan siap untuk gantung diri sekarang, dimanapun itu, dia siap mati.

.

.

.

"Jihoon noona kalau sudah jadi perempuan bisa kan menjahit baju??"

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya. Melirik Guanlin yang menghampirinya seraya membawa sebuah kaos.

"Um.. tidak tahu.." Jawab Jihoon masih sibuk mengoles _body lotion_ di seluruh sisi kakinya.

"Bagian pinggirnya robek, mungkin karena aku sering memakainya.." Curhat Guanlin.

Jihoon mengangguk lalu mengambil kaos itu. "Tidak bisa.. tapi besok aku, Minhyun unnie dan Daehwi mau belanja, ku jahitkan bajumu di tukang jahit bagaimana??"

Guanlin mengangguk. "Tapi Ibuku suka gadis yang bisa menjahit.."

Jihoon mengernyit. Sebenarnya anak ini kenapa? Kenapa dia senang sekali saat Jihoon menjadi perempuan? Dan kenapa juga Jihoon curiga dengan anak yang bahkan tidak bisa _cursing_ pakai bahasa korea?? Curiga bahwa Lai Guanlin itu belok????

"Guanlin aku mau bicara sebentar.." Ucap Jihoon mulai serius. Menatap mata sayu Guanlin yang balas menatapnya.

"Ini mungkin agak aneh tapi--"

"Kim Jaehwan! Pindah ke kamarku sekarang! Sekarang kau adalah _roomate_ Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo.."

Semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu langsung menoleh, menemukan sosok Yoon Jisung dengan baju tidurnya berdiri di sisi pintu kamar mereka.

"Kenapa??" Tanya Jaehwan bingung.

"Kubilang pindah!"

Guanlin menelan ludah, ia tak akan leluasa menggoda Jihoon jika ada Jisung disini.

Sementara Woojin tidak peduli dan terus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Minhyun tidak bersuara, ia masih mengenakan masker.

"Okay.. Okay.. tunggu sebentar.. pasti mereka butuh teman yang seumuran.." Gumam Jaehwan menata ranjangnya.

Jisung hampir saja marah, namun dengan cepat Jaehwan turun dari ranjangnya, membawa beberapa kebutuhan tidur pria itu dan tersenyum damai.

"Bye kawan-kawanku.. aku akan merindukan kalian..."

Dengan langkah cepat pria kelahiran 1996 itu pergi meninggalkan kamar, merasa senang bisa bebas dari gadis-gadis rempong yang suka sekali berdandan di atas kasur. Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar Ongniel, berniat memberi kejutan..

Jaehwan mengintip dibalik pintu, melihat Daniel dan juga Seongwoo seperti sedang menyiapkan sesuatu dilantai. Baru juga Jaehwan siap-siap berteriak agar mereka kaget, si pemilik kamar justru bersuara.

"Tapi kan Minhyun bilang sendiri kalau aku itu tampan dan dia suka wajahku.."

"Itukan saat dia masih menjadi lelaki hyung, kau lihat kan dia jadi sensitif setelah jadi perempuan??"

"Kalau kau iri tolong katakan saja, Minhyun memang lebih dekat denganku, umur kita sama.."

"Oh ya? Siapa yang menangis lebay saat melihat poster--"

"Itukan tuntutan peran, Badak!"

"Badak? Kau bilang apa??"

"Dia bilang kau mirip badak Kang Daniel.."

Daniel dan Seongwoo menoleh, menemukan Jaehwan berjongkok di depan pintu seraya memainkan jarinya di lantai yang dingin.

"Kenapa kau yang ada disini?? Kenapa bukan Minhyun??"

"HAH AKU MAU PULANG SAJA!!!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

hai kawan heheheheheheheheheheh makin gajelas aja nih heheheheheheheh. tqyou for review, fav dan follow cerita ini ya.

see you next time~


End file.
